


REBEL CELEBRATION

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	REBEL CELEBRATION

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: DECK THE HALLS

VERSE ONE  
Deck the halls for celebration  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la (CHORUS)  
Death Star’s been obliterated (CHORUS)  
Welcome we the heroes proudly (CHORUS)  
With our Princess, radiant and stately (CHORUS)

VERSE TWO  
First to enter – Luke Skywalker (CHORUS)  
Han Solo and Chewbacca (CHORUS)  
Heads held high and walking proudly (CHORUS)  
Amid the cheers that echo loudly (CHORUS)

 

VERSE THREE  
See the dais before us (CHORUS)  
Dedicated to The Force (CHORUS)  
C-3PO and R2 gleaming (CHORUS)  
Medaled heroes; broad smiles beaming (CHORUS)


End file.
